fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
SFANB - A Collaborative Adventure
SFANB ACT 1: Pets, Axe, Vacation?! An adolescent bureaucrat stands in his hive. A few hours ago, he was the second to enter a game that's going to change everything. It seems that he has some time to introduce himself. What's the name of this person? ---- >Corpsebreath Thefanmaster He calmly slices your suggestion in half and proceeds to introduce himself. >Hankvi Guidza Your name is HANKVI GUIDZA. As was previously mentioned, you've entered the game a few hours ago, and now you're just going around collecting resources with the help of your trusty pet, HANKVI II. With your AXE OF CHAOS, you'll survive for a few more PAGES. But the CHANCE exists that stronger adversaries will show up, so you'll need some better weaponry. You're being messaged by your server. ---- >Answer -- -- -- -- ---- >Go downstairs You go downstairs to see what your server has built. You wonder why these stairs are so long. You vaguely remember someone warning about these stairs, but you've never fallen down them. ---- > You have approached the ALCHEMITER. RENDOXAL, one of your other pets, is fighting off some imps, while SIXEVESTATION can be seen outside. ---- >Hankvi: Pester SM and ask him where the heck he put the rest of the equipment. -- -- -- -- ---- >Check Grist Supplies As mentioned by your SERVER-BOY, you need just one more of that SHALE GRIST, and you'd be creating things in no time. These cubes feel as though they're made of some METAL ALLOY, but it looks much more DENSE than usual. What are all these things, you (as the reader) ask yourself. Only time will tell. ---- > Your MIND dictates you to be HELPING YOUR PETS hunt these ABOMINATIONS and get more of these GRISTS, but you guess they'll be fine for now. Speaking of your mind, isn't there supposed to be some GUIDE so to speak? You feel you'd KNOW better than just thinking of GOING BACK TO WORK as to what is going on here. But at that rate, you and your friends' world is simply DOOMED and unsolvable no matter how much you want it to be over. One of those times you feel like you're THE ONLY ONE left of your race and your AMBITIONS begin to TEAR APART, as SPACE is to an ARM. You feel an evil presence watching you... ---- >Look out of window Gazing out of the window, you see SIXEVESTATION fending off some flying imps. He seems to be doing fine, but you're worried about the "larger beasties" which will arrive soon. Funny, you don't remember seeing any of these WEAPONS that the imps hold on to them.. ---- >Be Rendoxal What?! You can't be Rendoxal, because you're A PET! This adventure is supposed to be centered around the PEOPLE PARTICIPATING THIS GAME, not pets! In addition, you're part of ANOTHER GAME which has no correlation with the current game whatsoever. Being a pet will switch the interface of this whole adventure until you beat the "stage". ---- >Still be Rendoxal Fine... you were warned. A mature pet stands in a client's hive, which happens to be her owner. What also happens is that today, at an undefined date and time, is the day she will bring some purpose in her life. It feels as though it was over a year ago she was drawn into this world by a higher entity, it's only today she will be given a name! Oh wait, you already know your name, but your stats are beckoning you to fill these out. These stats are an important part of your life that determines your fate. Being a highly-skilled pet with possibilities breaching the limit, you were given a lot of Skill Points ready to be spent. What stats will this pet utilize? Choose wisely. ---- >Rendoxal: Invest 40 SP on STR, DEX, and MAG each, and the rest to LP After some careful planning, you decide to increase the stats evenly and input the rest into LP. As a result of all that EXCITEMENT, you gibbed an imp that went close by accident, and made the rest of them scare their non-existent pants off! Well would you look at that, it dropped more of these GRIST-thingies, of which are the SHALE ones. Getting the required SHALE GRIST is going to be a piece of cake... by the time you get a chance to HEAL and visit a skilled mechanic to REPAIR that bomber of yours. These kind of imps in particular don't provide that much EXPERIENCE, though. ---- >Rendoxal: Shread em. Your impressive prowess and increased stats quickly ensures that any bog standard imp in your way will quickly be removed. After slaughtering mercilessly several more of them, obtaining more GRIST in the process, the remaining imps attempt to ABSCOND with their non-existent tails firmly in between their legs. You also notice that weird broken CLOCK on the floor. Thank gog that was destroyed; you had no idea what any of these symbols meant, but you might want to focus on defending yourself, since these weather attacks and that sundial could become a nuisance. ---- > One of the particular authors isn't that good at making STICK RANGER-THEMED SCREENSHOTS and would rather MOVE THIS ADVENTURE FORWARD for a change. Let's just assume Rendoxal had an easy time with the hundreds of other imps that never stood a chance. What, YOU THOUGHT SHE WOULD FALL IN BATTLE??? Consider yourself UNLUCKY if you thought that. ---- >Go see HGD and give him the grist After finally treading through two floors of the hive and wiping the ever-growing population of imps and even after getting slightly bruised and tuckered out for these "objects" that always put on you virtual weight, you have returned and are going to call this job quits. You see (somewhat) that Hankvi is beside some DEVICE with several CYLINDERS. He looks rather worried, but YOU, as a PET can often think of owners to frequently be a little dramatic with their "EMPIRE". That STATIC near you literally burns your electronic nerves off. It looks as though SOMEBODY was left in a hurry, assuming that chair is not in its place, which it totally isn't. But as promised, you'll give him so much grist, that he'll drown in them, if not just make him flip his horns off. Heh, horns. ---- > Let's see how much she amassed and WOAAAAAAAAAAH THAT IS JUST A FORTUNE OF GRIST YOU BET YOU CAN MAKE A FORT WITH ALL OF THIS AND IMAGINE YOURSELF AS A ROYAL HIGHBLOOD AND- oh wait you are, sans the royal part. Time to contact the server before your ADDICTION FOR THE COMMON-DRUG gets the better of you. You will so try to recreate it later perhaps. ---- > BE THE POISONSHOT Category:Stories Category:SFANB